Behind the Spotlight
by snowberrii
Summary: AU. Fans think they already know who Ichigo Kurosaki really is. But besides being the hottest star in Japan right now, nobody knows that he's getting a little bit more intimate with his PA, Rukia Kuchiki. IchiRuki. ShuuRuki.
1. Part I

**Hi everyone! I'm so so so terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I also passed the board exam I was talking about in my previous ANs. **

**This little fic here is a small token of appreciation to all my readers who have been constantly supporting me. **

**_Subconscious_: Are you even sure you have supporters, bitch?**

**_Me_: Shut up!**

**Anyways, this baby here is divided into three parts (I think). I've already made the second chapter and it just needs a bit of editing here and there. I'm now working on the third part which contains the lemon. Hopefully, I'll get to update the next chap in a few days or in a week.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT MY WRITING IS GETTING RUSTY. I'M WELL AWARE OF IT. I just need more practice after being MIA for a long time. So as early as now, I apologize.**

**This has not been proof-read yet. I'll check it later in the morning after I wake up. I'm just so excited to upload something after months of procrastinating. Lol.**

**OK. Enough of my ranting! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is rightfully owned by Tite Kubo and company.**

* * *

**Behind the Spotlight**

**Part I**

[-!-]

The lights were all bright and colorful. Ichigo internally cringed as one particular light was directed towards him, making his orange hair stand out even more. His honey-amber eyes quickly scanned the room for any source of solace, and found nothing but countless faces of his fans—mostly fangirls—either gushing or making weird awestruck faces at him. He tried to smile back at them—he really did—but the muscles on his face wouldn't even cooperate.

So then he preferred to scowl.

And guess what? His fans gushed out even more.

The orange-haired star mentally sighed hoping the torture would end soon. He had to get back at Yoruichi somehow. This was all that damn woman's fault! If she hadn't insisted for him to come here, then he would have been inside his penthouse lounging all day instead of dealing with crazy fans, a crazy host, and an equally crazy talk show that only talked about nonsense.

Oh well. What could he do? He was just a talent! That woman was his freaking manager!

Seething quietly, Ichigo glanced at the man beside him from his peripheral. He was wearing a black tuxedo suit topped with a red bowtie and purple sneakers. On top of his head was a weird hat with white and green stripes.

Was this man even aware how to dress properly? Where's his fashion sense?

Adjusting on the couch, Ichigo glanced at his own attire and smirked smugly. He was wearing a plain black shirt that hugged his muscles visibly, a pair of pants that hung low on his waist with chains dangling on the hips, and a pair of black converse. His attire might look so casual, but he was sure as hell that girls would swoon all over him.

He fake-coughed to get the host's attention. The said weird-looking man immediately responded to him with a shit-eating grin. He turned to the audience before them before opening his paper fan and fanning himself with it.

Ichigo's eyebrows rose. Where the hell did that fan come from?!

As the host started talking, the lights above the stage swirled and changed into different neon colors. The fans started screaming and trashing wildly as they called the infamous prodigy's name repeatedly.

_Ichiiiiigoooooo! Please marry me!_

_Be my boyfriend please, baby Ichi!_

_Kurosaki-sama, I love you so much! Please make wonderful babies with me!_

His left eye twitched at that. But nonetheless, he craned his attention towards his fans with a forced grin on his face. The half part of his face looked deranged and paralyzed. He tried to look deadly, but his fans thought otherwise and instead gushed about how handsome and badass his current expression was.

Poor fans.

The host started talking then, "Good evening, lovely ladies and handsome gentlemen! I'm your ever sexy as hell host, Kisuke Urahara, presenting to you the hottest talk show in town—THE HOT STUFF!" Urahara flipped his fan open again and continued unabashedly, "And now I present to your our special guest for tonight—the one, the only, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki! Gaaah! Fans, can you feel the heat? I feel so _scorching _hot right now! I guess it's the effect of sitting too close with this man!" The fans were now thrashing crazily as they waved their colorful banners. The camera focused on them for a moment, before it returned back to zooming-in on the orange-haired star.

Ichigo waved at the camera. "Um, hello there, minna-san. I'm Ichigo."

Urahara was smirking now. His eyes were glowing intensely under the shadows beneath his hat. "So… Kurosaki-san, first of all, I want to thank you for acknowledging our request and gracing my show with your presence. How are you doing this fine evening?"

"It's not a big deal, Urahara-san. It's an honor to be here. And I'm feeling as great as I can be, thanks for asking." Alright, he wasn't a good liar, but he was doing a damn good job this time. As he said this, he flashed the audience another weird smile. Kinda looked like _Risus Sardonicus* _if you asked him. His fans all waved desperately back at him like he was some sort of rescue aircraft in the middle of a deserted island.

"Oooooohhhh!" Kisuke exclaimed happily. "So you mean to say you watch my show too, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's subconscious wheeled a bit down the memory lane. He tried his hardest not to cringe as he made up his reply, "Of course I do, too."

He would sometimes, alright! Because of his overly commanding manager with an ego the size of tectonic plates! And even if he'd continuously tell her he loathed watching the wretched show, he had to because he was just the freaking talent and she was the queen manager! He had to or else he'd be forced to sleep outside his penthouse with nothing but boxers on! He had nothing against that, mind you. But he didn't want to risk his manhood getting raped by crazy fans! You were wondering why she'd insistently insist? It was actually not a secret to everybody that Yoruichi was the long-time fiancée of Urahara. It's only a matter of time before Ichigo was forced to appear in his show.

"That's nice to know," Urahara said sneakily, his eyes gleaming like meteors. Oh, Ichigo knew that look and he never liked it. "I guess my dear Yoruichi teaches her talents well what kinds of shows are truly beneficial to watch."

_Beneficial my ass_. Ichigo fought the urge to leap from his chair and rip the stubble from his chin with a grass cutter. It was infuriating to know that this man was having fun taking advantage of his life! "Of course she does," he replied suddenly, surprising the host. "She even tells me she sometimes prefers to stay up late watching her favorite TV shows than stay in bed." He made sure to put emphasis on the word 'bed' and snickered to himself when he saw Urahara's eyes widen. Yoruichi would surely kill him for this. But hey, the look of shock on Urahara's face was worth it!

"I'm sure she does." Urahara's voice was giddy, but Ichigo could clearly decipher the deadly tone underlying in it. He didn't miss the way he gritted his teeth, either. "She prefers to watch late night shows and _snuggle _up comfortably in bed afterwards."

Ichigo could feel the bile rising in his throat. Eew. Just eew. That was disgusting! He didn't have to be so vulgar about their bedtime escapades!

"But enough of Yoruichi! Everybody already knows how much we love each other." Urahara made a cutesy gesture towards the camera by throwing a kiss and winking at it. He then focused back on the orange-haired star with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Let's talk about you now, Kurosaki-san. I've heard so much about you."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sure you do."

Urahara laughed at that. "So Kurosaki-san, how did you feel after you were hailed as Japan's hottest male star in the recent poll a popular magazine had? It's quite astounding, actually. In a span of your 4 months initial exposure, you seem to have already captured the hearts of many Japanese women! If I did not have my lovely Yoruichi with me already, I would have been jealous!"

"It's still overwhelming for me, Urahara-san. But I still don't believe I am that famous. I thank my fans for always supporting me and will be forever grateful to them." He faced the audience and gave them a small smile. This time it was genuine and heartfelt. Fans then waved back at him crazily, and he could have sworn he saw a fan or two lose consciousness and tumble to the ground.

Ouch.

"Awwww! Such a softie you are, Kurosaki-san! No wonder, your fans love you so much!" Urahara fanned dry the fake tears streaming down his cheeks. "You write your own songs and play your own music. I heard that besides playing the guitar, you also know how to play the piano and the violin! You're such a music prodigy!"

"Um, I actually play the clarinet, not the violin," Ichigo clarified.

"Oh! Anyways, your first album has earned a platinum award in just three days and a triple platinum in a span of only one week! How amazing is that?!" Urahara continued to gush out.

"Y-Yes. I thank again my fans for that," Ichigo replied with a subtle scarlet staining his cheeks.

"Can you share to us how it all started, Kurosaki-san? I've heard the version from my dearest Yoruichi many times, but I'm sure your fans don't mind knowing it too," Urahara suggested, his interest now genuinely piqued.

"Uh… I don't play in public actually," Ichigo articulated as he searched for the right words to say. "But I was forced to when my high school friends persuaded me to join a contest held inside a mall in my hometown. It was purely coincidental, because we were only strolling back then when we saw the posters and fliers being distributed outside," Ichigo surmised in one breath. He could still recall the memory; Chad, Uryuu, Mizuiro, and even Keigo who were there beside him clutching his arms and forcing him to perform on the stage.

"What made you join, then?"

Ichigo chuckled. "My friends threatened they'd take me to a bar by force if I don't and god knows how much I hate places like that." He grinned. "Yoruichi was one of the judges. I won, she approached me, and the rest was history."

Urahara was flabbergasted. "Ah yes, she did told me that. But I wasn't aware you hated bars and such. No wonder, we never see you in the headlines getting drunk and having your ass whipped in a bar fight!" This made the audience laugh, but inside, Ichigo was having a heated debate with himself whether or not he'd kill this man in the backstage afterwards.

Urahara continued, "So we heard you are now taping for your first movie. You're not just a singer now, but a brilliant actor as well! Can you tell us more about it?"

"I can't say I'm the best for the role, but I'm doing my hardest. I had to take workshops before we actually started taping," Ichigo paused to take a breath, "It's a love story between lovers who were separated and reunited again because of music."

"That just fits you well, Kurosaki-san! I'm sure you're going to do great!" Urahara chimed happily, his overly excited tone made Ichigo a bit sick. "I heard from rumors that Orihime Inoue is your love interest in the movie. How does that make you feel? She's the most recognized female young star in Japan nowadays! To tell you quite frankly, you guys look amazing together! Perhaps there's something between you two that is more than just the bounds of work and showbiz? A reliable source has informed me that you guys are getting quite close especially in the set." After his long speech, the wide screen behind them suddenly blinked open and an image of Ichigo and Orihime eating together flashed before the screen. The smiles on their faces were apparent.

Ichigo's eyes widened instantly when he saw it. He waved his hands in defense. Nervously, he faced the audience and noted that some of them were sulking dreadfully. "No. There's nothing between us. I've met her in my newest album launch and we became friends since then."

Urahara couldn't hide the mischief in his voice. "Then… are you with someone else now, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo gulped. He didn't like where this was going. "I can tell you straight in the face," He faced the audience again and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed a pair of dazzling violet eyes staring at him from the corner leading to the backstage. He felt his throat go parch as he fumbled for the words to say. Drowning into those eyes, he saw how her expression hardened almost instantly. He froze. "That… That I…" The woman then just turned away from him and disappeared from his line of sight. "I'm not involved in any kind of relationship with someone."

It was like time froze and his world was torn apart.

"Ooooohhhh! Did you hear that ladies?" Ichigo heard Urahara chirp. "This hot stuff here is a lonely soul who's in need of a _sexy _rescue! Poor you!"

Ichigo mentally reminded himself to really kill this man later with a bulldozer. His eyebrows furrowed menacingly as he stared at Urahara dead in the eyes. "I'm quite satisfied with my personal life, thank you."

"Aw. But if ever you change your mind… I'm sure there are many potential candidates waiting for you in a long line." Urahara then gestured to the audience with his fan. They scampered and waved their hands frantically as if to get Ichigo's attention.

The star nodded dully. "Right. I'll keep that in my mind."

Urahara tipped his hat off and smiled in front of the camera. "Stay right there, folks! We'll be back after a short break!"

[-!-]

The conversation between him and Urahara continued on. Topics jumped from music, to his upcoming movie, and to his personal life. It was later revealed on-cam that he was a med student before to which the audience became ballistic about. He was asked about his family from time-to-time, but Ichigo had indirectly evaded the questions by bringing forth broad answers to protect his family's privacy. Now he was being harassed again by questions involving Inoue and quite frankly, he was getting dead tired from it. Being exposed in the hot seat wasn't exactly a great feeling; it felt like he was being stripped from his own clothing one-by-one. He was now beginning to consider that sleeping outside with only his boxers on was a better option than agreeing to Yoruichi into coming here.

For what felt like eternity, Urahara finally announced that the show was ending. Ichigo couldn't remember the time he felt more grateful than now. He was so excited to go home, have a hot shower to soothe the kinks in his muscles, and snuggle in the softness of his comfortable bed afterwards.

After the last greetings and goodbyes, Ichigo adjusted in his seat and waited for the last part to start.

Autograph signing and picture taking.

He glanced at the growing line of people before him and their excited faces. He wanted to be happy too; he was getting famous because of these supportive people and it was only fair to spare them even just a little of his time. But somehow at the back of his mind, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had done something utterly wrong and that he would dearly suffer for it. Signing a paper and trying to smile half-heartedly in front of the cameras, his eyes darted towards the entrance of the backstage and felt his anxiety increase tenfold when he found no violet eyes staring back at him.

Was it disappointment that clutched his heart like a vise?

Perhaps.

Because he was sure as hell that it hurt like a bitch when he did not see those violet eyes looking back at him, too.

* * *

**_* Risus Sardonicus_ - a grinning expression produced by the spasms of facial muscles exhibited by people inflicted with Tetanus.**

**I hope you liked the beginning. I can't resist bringing in some humor because the next part will be quite heavier than this one.**

**I wanted to take a little break from writing 'Unorthodox' and do something new. I actually had this idea after I wrote 'The Doctor is In', so basically, this plot bunny has been bugging me for more than a year now. I did drafts before, but I ended up deleting them anyways. **

**This story has been stuck in my BB for months now. I almost forgot to rewrite it in my laptop and upload it. Lol.**

**For now I'm waiting for October to come by. Let's cross fingers and hope that I won't be so busy by then trying to look for a job.**

**Enough for now and sorry for the long notes. I just missed talking to you guys!**

**So if you love this little fic and want me to continue, you know what to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'd like to hear a lot from all of you.**


	2. Part II

**Hi everyone! Before I start, I want to address a review from the last chapter. It's best if you guys read it as well, to clarify any misunderstandings that may arise in the future.**

**- START OF REPLY -**

**To: Observer**

**Pardon me, but I don't remember reading fan fics that have inspired me to do this story about Rukia being Ichigo's PA (Personal Assistant) or vice versa. For more than 1 year while I was writing drafts for this, I've never encountered one. So if you know of stories that are quite similar to this (not just the concept, but even the premises, you say), then I deeply apologize. It is not my intention to plagiarize. If the contents of the first chapter are the only basis you have that led you to conclude that this is not original, then I sincerely wish that this second chapter will prove to you how much of this story is uniquely mine. The first chapter barely even told of the stories behind the characters' lives.**

**As much as I see so many stories alike in this site, I still want to make something unique and read-worthy for the readers to enjoy. Every author has his own perception of how their story has to flow. It's just that, there are times when we accidentally write something that is kind of similar to another's concept, without the intention of really copying it. It's basically a part of a writer's life; since so many people write fiction stories and it's quite inevitable that authors produce the same thing. The only thing that makes your story YOUR OWN, is how UNIQUELY YOU you write it. If you're a writer yourself, then I'm sure you will understand.**

**But I am truly grateful to you for letting me know.**

**If you happen to read this, please let me know of the stories you were talking about, so I can make a proper apology to the authors for the misunderstanding. I don't want to take chances and be called a stealer anyways. I would really appreciate it if you review as a registered user (that is, if you are registered in the first place), so I can reply and thank you personally.**

**- END OF REPLY –**

**ALRIGHT! Enough of the drama. Guys, SPEAKING OF PLAGIARISM, I found out that someone has uploaded a docx. copy of my other story, 'The Doctor is In' in a file-sharing website without informing me. It's OK for me though, as long as the person doesn't claim the story as theirs. But don't you think I should have been informed first? Yosh, let's not make a big deal out of this. Maybe they just like to share it, ne? It's a file-sharing site anyways. I just want to let you know in case you come across it and wonder why it has been uploaded there.**

**Again, I want to thank those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter. I shall give tons of cyber hugs and kisses to these people:**

_**hunterofcomedy, Guest (1), Guest (2), Observer, kimini, LeprechaunGreen**_

**I'm really sorry for the long AN. I couldn't help it. It's especially hard to minimize a reply when you feel the need to address an issue arose by an unregistered user. I'll try not to do it again, lol.**

**UM… I WAS STILL UNABLE TO PROOF-READ LAST CHAPTER AND EVEN THIS ONE. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. *bows deeply***

**This is PART 2 of 3. I hope you enjoy this (although it's a bit angsty).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I do own a professional career license card which I will be getting this October. Weeeee!**

* * *

**Behind the Spotlight**

**Part II**

[-!-]

Ichigo closed the door of his dressing room with a sigh. Turning his focus upwards, he caught sight of a familiar raven haired woman fixing his personal stuff and accessories on the dresser. He slowly slinked his way towards her and noticed how her body jolted as if surprised when she finally noticed his reflection from the mirror. Their gazes met briefly in contact, before the said woman quickly broke it.

"Rukia," Ichigo said. He placed his hand on her shoulder the moment she was in arm's reach and felt her flinch away from his touch. Silently, his eyes roamed over her perfectly curved backside.

"I'm fixing your things," Rukia replied nonchalantly, ignoring his heated stare that seemingly bore holes through her shirt. She didn't even look up when she felt his hand slither down her arm sensually. As if sensing the intention behind his gesture, she retracted her hand before his own could reach it. "I have already sent a message to Shuuhei. He'd be here any minute now. If you feel uncomfortable with your clothes, you can get a spare shirt from your suitcase. I'll fix them again afterwards." She packed some of his smaller things which consisted mostly of alcohol, oil films, and tissues in a separate bag before zipping it up and clutching it with her hands.

"Rukia…"

"I'll go ahead then." She ignored him still and blindly reached for the doorknob when a hand gently grasped her shoulder and turned her around. She blinked.

"Rukia, tell me what's wrong," Ichigo offered worriedly, his eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

"I'm fine, Ichigo." She gruffly pulled her hand from his hold and turned her back to him. "It's none of your _goddamn _business, anyway."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Not my business? How can it be none of my _goddamn _business when you're my—"

Rukia cut him off. She turned around to face him again and pursed her lips tightly. "I'm your what, Ichigo? Really, what am I to you?" She leaned on his face closer, only a thin breadth away, and seethed venomously, "Oh, yes of course! I'm just your _fucking_ PA, right?! Your nanny in the backstage when you have _fucking_ shows! I'm sorry if I've crossed the line!" she fumed hotly and was about to leave only to stop midway again when the orange-haired star clutched her arm in a vise grip.

"What the _fuck _is your problem, huh?! We've been through this shit so many times already!" Ichigo bellowed just as angry, not giving a damn even if the others outside could hear him.

Rukia flinched when the grip on her arm tightened. She struggled against him but the much more stronger man just held onto her tighter. "Let me go, goddammit!" Using the last ounce of her strength, she forcefully pried her arm free and glared at him. "Just leave me alone." Her voice was quivering albeit demanding.

Ichigo just watched her with worried amber eyes as she slipped from his hold and went outside. He tried to call out to her, but not a single word came out from his lips.

[-!-]

Rukia fumbled blindly for a random wall for support. Heart aching and legs shaking, the small woman temporarily closed her eyes to calm herself. Stopping in her tracks, she clutched the bag tighter in her hands while trying to steady her gait on shaky feet. She was all alone in the secluded part of the parking lot reserved for the VIPs while waiting for the van to arrive.

Seconds later, the said luxury van screeched into a halt in front of her. Rukia discretely wiped her tears with the back of her hand and forced a smile on her face as the driver stepped out and approached her with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Rukia!" the spiky-haired man with a 69 tattoo embellished on his left cheek greeted her merrily while taking the item in her hand.

"Shuuhei." Rukia was relieved to see him. She stepped in as well—with a bit of help from Shuuhei—and sat on her usual place. She grinned at him, the supposed warm smile not even reaching her eyes. "Ichigo's upstairs. Please help him carry his things. I… I don't feel so well, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

Rukia forced another fake smile. "I'm fine. Just help him, please. I'll get better once we reach the penthouse. I'll be waiting right here."

Shuuhei ruffled her hair in return and adjusted the air vents to a warmer temperature. "Alright. Just wait here and call me if you need anything. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away." He slid the door closed and waved at her from the tinted windows before disappearing inside the elevator.

Alone, Rukia could only clutch her chest as the painful memories assaulted her senses.

_It's just a one time thing, alright? We're not supposed to have this kind of relationship. I'm merely starting my career, so this can't reach the public._

_I'm sorry, Rukia. I can't stand it anymore. I want… no, I need you again._

_Here's a proposition: why don't you stay as my PA while we continue to have sex? No strings attached._

_I don't like you. I don't hate you either. It's just that, when I'm with you, you take my mind off things. I… I'm really grateful for that._

That night… That fateful night that had started this twisted relationship. That night after his successful album launch when he had drank to his heart's content and celebrated the beginning of his musical career. That night when she had helped him to his feet and they came tumbling in the ground together. That night when she had found herself staring up at his mesmerizing chocolate-amber eyes as he hovered above her small form, their smoldering gazes meeting, before his lips first touched her own. That night when they had succumbed to their bodies' needs and let lust take over… Back then he was still living in a crummy apartment, and they were just _friends._

She and Ichigo had met in college. They were blockmates and oftentimes seatmates as well, and they constantly found themselves bickering for even the simplest of things… like who should open the juice box.

Apparently, Ichigo was the only guy in their circle of high school friends who had taken Biology. He had randomly said to her one time that his dad was a retired doctor and he wanted to pursue the same career as him. Rukia, on other hand, had always dreamed of becoming a Biology professor. Dynamics of Life and Sciences simply amazed her. It was particularly enjoyable when they had to dissect frogs and observe their beating hearts and inflating lungs.

Rukia was about to pursue her Master's degree, when everything she had come to know changed suddenly. Her older sister and only living relative, Hisana, had caught a terminal disease.

She had to give up her studies, her Master's scholarship, and even all her past savings from her different part time jobs in order to finance the health expenses of her sister. The two of them were orphans and Hisana had a frail health since then, so Rukia had taken the responsibility to make a living for themselves as soon as she was able to work.

Ichigo was her only friend back then. Others saw her as a nuisance because of her petty life and sad-excuse of a past. But he had been different—he had been her constant support system through life's most difficult trials. They would even take turns in looking after Hisana, but Ichigo had to adjust in the latter part because of his tight schedule as a Med student. He'd give her money sometimes, but she'd decline every time proclaiming she had a nice job and was earning pretty well.

And then, it all changed.

The firm wall she had conscientiously built around herself had been shaken up by him.

… She fell in love with him.

It wasn't that hard to fall for Ichigo. Although brash, he was kind. A bit ungentlemanly in his own way, but thoughtful most of the times. He may not know the right words to say, but his expressions, his gestures, and even the way he'd hold your hand would mirror his own feelings and convey to you what he could not form in words.

Rukia loved him very much. He was the first man she had ever loved. But being inexperienced as she was, she didn't want to risk their friendship by telling him. So she kept it a secret and vowed to never tell anyone about it.

Rukia was truly happy for their friendship. Risking it for her own selfish needs could mean losing him; and losing him meant losing everything. Although there was a point in her life she had asked herself 'what if I told him', she never had the guts to actually confess to Ichigo what she really felt for him. It was enough that she could enjoy his company as a friend; and besides, Ichigo was enjoying his chosen field as a Med student. And on top of it all, Hisana was her _only _priority.

Hisana was getting sicker and sicker as time flew. But Rukia had never lost hope for her sister. She had worked hard to pay for her health, even going as far as having 3 part times in a day. Overworking was in a way helpful by taking her mind off things, especially the 'what if's' concerning Ichigo.

Ichigo had been discovered by Yoruichi. Rukia had always known how a prodigy Ichigo was when it came to music. She just didn't expect it would come to this degree.

He was then given little breaks in concerts and TV shows. By the time he had launched his first album, it became so successful that his songs immediately hit the top lists.

Rukia was still on the sidelines—still waiting for him in the hospital where they'd take turns. But eventually, his visits had lessened and lessened to the point he never returned.

She understood him, she truly did. She even went to his successful album launch party and congratulated him. There she had met the new Ichigo, still the same boy she had come to love, telling her how he hated the limelight. But beneath his mask of indifference, Rukia could see though him and knew he was genuinely happy with his achievement.

Then they slowly came apart. After the launch party and their unexpected love making, they had both agreed to forget what happened and move on with their separate lives. Rukia then became busier looking after Hisana, while Ichigo continued to rise in stardom.

One day, Hisana had almost died. Her sister had to be operated in order to save her life. Rukia's earnings were not even enough to pay half of the operation, so having left with no choice, she built up enough courage and had sought Ichigo's help. He was, of course, ecstatic to lend a hand, but had been sad as well for Hisana's condition. Rukia had refused to take refuge without payment, so she offered herself as a PA until her sister became better.

Fast forward to now…

… because underneath all that PA-Boss guise, were two depraved souls who couldn't get their hands off each other.

_Friends-with-benefits my ass, _the woman thought sourly.

Rukia closed her eyes and forced the memories away as her heart began to thump wildly against her ribcage. Her eyes hardened when she saw Ichigo emerging from the elevator with Shuuhei trailing right behind him. The aforementioned slid the van's door open with an angry grunt and settled beside her without a word. Shuuhei just placed his things in the front seat and revived the engine. The uncomfortable silence was deafening. It wasn't until Ichigo reached over for the van's remote and activated the barrier that would seclude them from the driver's partition did Rukia gaze back at him suspiciously.

Shuuhei glanced at the rearview mirror before returning his gaze at the road, but not before shooting Rukia a meaningful look.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Ichigo gritted harshly, "I'm tired of this, Rukia. I just can't stand it anymore. You're acting as if you're always the victim here!"

Rukia could feel her anger rising as she craned her attention at him. "Then I rather not talk about it." Her voice was venomous.

"What the hell?! Let me get this straight, woman. We're going to talk about this now, and I say this will be the last time!" he spat.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, OK? Jesus, we're inside the _fucking_ van in the middle of the _fucking_ road!" she fired back exasperatedly, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"I don't care! I'm tired of this _bullshit_!"

"Fine! Go ahead and talk to your pathetic balls! Leave me in peace!"

Ichigo was seeing red as he forced her to face him. "I can't understand you anymore, Rukia! I thought we're having a great _time_? Then why are you acting this way now?!"

Rukia felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

_Great… time…?_

So she was just a tool… a tool for him to waste his time with when he felt like it? Just a fuck toy he could have whenever he so pleased?

_Oh c'mon, Rukia! _Her inner self screamed. _You already knew that from the beginning!_

Rukia wanted to scream, throw things, punch herself for being an idiot, but mostly, hit the man beside herself with every ounce of strength she had. She balled her hands into fists, transmitting the anger she was feeling by digging her nails against her skin.

She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them in the first place. "Ichigo," she started, "Please, let's just talk at _home_."

Yes, Ichigo's home was her home, too. Sometimes she'd sleep in his penthouse on her breaks from looking after her sister. Yoruichi was the only one who knew of the complicated relationship they had, so Urahara-san must been aware of it as well.

Ichigo looked at her with soft eyes. His palm grazed her cheek longingly. "Alright."

Rukia averted her face and felt his hand slip from her cheek to her shoulder. She stiffened when lips touched the naked skin of her neck. She pushed his face away gently and leaned on the window, gazing at the passing lights before her.

_I can do this._

_I'll do the right thing, once and for all._

* * *

**So if you want to strangle me now for making Ichigo a bastard here, then go ahead lol.**

**I haven't finished the next part yet. I even haven't started writing the lemon part! What I've written is just a SMALL portion of the last chapter that is extremely important. Goodness, I'm so lazy nowadays. **

**You want the lemon, eh? Make me feel awesome sweethearts! I really don't know when I can start writing again (I'll be quite busy this October), so ideas for the lemon would be nice. Please revieeeeeeeeeeeew! xD**


End file.
